1. Field of the Invention
The present intention relates to an optical disc recording and reproducing apparatus for taking out an optical disc from a cartridge storing a lot of sheet-like optical discs so as to record and reproduce data, and a disc autochanger structured such as to carry the cartridge to a plurality of optical disc recording and reproducing apparatuses and take out the optical disc so as to record and reproduce.
2. Description of Related art
Patent document 4 and the like have been conventionally known as a clamper for fixing an optical disc to a disc rotating portion at a time of recording and reproducing the optical disc, in an apparatus for recording and reproducing the optical disc such as CD, DVD or the like.
Further, patent document 1 and the like have been provided as a cartridge storing sheet-like optical discs having a flexibility and a recording and reproducing apparatus of the same. Further, patent document 2, patent document 3 and the like have been known as a disc autochanger of CD, DVD or the like which is made high capacity by storing a lot of optical discs.
The clamper described in the patent document 4 is structured such that a disc rotating portion fixing the optical disc is formed in a convex shape, and a taper is provided in a leading end. A center hole of the optical disc is inserted to the convex shape and is fixed by a concave clamper. In this case, there is disclosed a structure in which a magnet is embedded in the convex shape of the rotating portion, and the clamper embedding iron pieces therein is sucked by a magnetic suction force so as to fix the optical disc and the clamper to the rotating portion.
In the cartridge described in the patent document 1, there is disclosed a structure in which the optical disc is laminated in the cartridge, a sheet is pinched and laminated between the optical discs and the optical discs are put in a small cartridge so as to be laminated. Further, there is disclosed the recording and reproducing apparatus which takes out all the laminated optical discs from the cartridge, thereafter separates the optical discs in sequence from an outer side by a roller, carries the optical discs by the roller and chucks to a rotating shaft so as to record and reproduce.
Further, in the disc autochanger described in the patent document 2 and the patent document 3, there is disclosed a disc autochanger which can record and reproduce both surfaces by setting a disc reversing apparatus for reversing the both surface recording and reproducing optical disc.
Patent Document 1: JP-A-2004-134019
Patent Document 2: JP-A-2005-31930
Patent Document 3: JP-A-2005-108432
Patent Document 4: JP-A-2000-207862
First, in the clamper described in the patent document 4, in the case of being applied to an A-side recording and reproducing apparatus in which a disc rotating portion is provided in an upper side of the optical disc mounted on a tray and the clamper is arranged in a lower side, the optical disc is mounted on the clamper so as to be moved to the disc rotating portion and be thereafter fixed. Accordingly, the optical disc mounted on the clamper for is displaced and it is hard to accurately fix the optical disc. Further, in the case of returning the optical disc to the tray from the disc rotating portion, it is hard to return the optical disc to a predetermined position for making the optical disc come down from the disc rotating portion.
Further, since the recording and reproducing apparatus employs a roller carrier accompanying a friction and a slip, the recording and reproducing apparatus has problems in a damage of the optical disc, a positioning precision at a time of carrying, and a downsizing.
In order to stably record and reproduce the sheet-like optical disc, it is necessary to stably rotate the optical disc without vibrating the recording and reproducing surface of the optical disc. In the prior art, there has been used a method of reducing the vibration on the basis of a balance of a fluid force by arranging a stabilizing plate in an upper side of the optical disc independently, in a lower side independently or in the upper and lower sides, however, there is a problem that it the rotating speed is high, the stabilizing plate becomes unstable and it is impossible to reduce the vibration.
Further, there is a problem that the conventional sheet-like optical disc recording and reproducing apparatus is not compatible with the optical disc having a thickness of 1.2 mm such as a Blu-Ray, a DVD, a DC and the like.
Further, in the cartridge described in the patent document 1, it is hard to take out the optical discs one by one from the cartridge. Further, it is hard to accurately return the optical disc to the cartridge. Accordingly, there is a problem that it is impossible to access in a random order.
Further, since the disc autochangers described in the patent document 2 and the patent document 3 execute the both-surface recording and reproducing by using the disc reversing apparatus, there is a problem that a replacing time of the disc is long and the apparatus is enlarged in size.